


Yet Another LUCKY Day... (artwork)

by Chez (MonCheezy_Petite), xenospider



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Spideypool Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonCheezy_Petite/pseuds/Chez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenospider/pseuds/xenospider
Summary: Wade is absolutely devastated when he witnesses the death of Spider-Man. Having to do it over and over again is so much worse! Why is this happening?!Spideypool Big Bang 2017 art entry for bexorz's humorously dark fic





	Yet Another LUCKY Day... (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my art entry for Spideypool Big Bang 2017. I'm so lucky to work with [ bexorz ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bexorz/pseuds/bexorz) who wrote this wonderful black comedy "[ Yet Another LUCKY Day... ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11802312)"
> 
> Its totally worth $30!!! XD

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also post my art on my main tumblr: [ petitechez-theminion ](http://petitechez-theminion.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also visit my art tumblr: [ monchez-art ](https://monchez-art.tumblr.com//)


End file.
